It's a Jungle out There
by Shini02
Summary: Drabble collection. 07: Lovesick: Bagheera knows the cause of Sura's alleged illness. SuraxLala.
1. Sad Law

**Title:** Sad Law  
**Genre:** General/Angst  
**Character:** Mowgli  
**Warning:** None  
**Summary:** The Law of the Jungle is a very sad one.

* * *

He doesn't understand why the Law has to be so cruel. Doesn't understand why the strong must prey on the weak, never trying to breach the gap in difference and power.

He doesn't understand his human instincts, doesn't understand that the human compassion deep down inside is still there. It will always be there and he will never be able to truly abide by the Law because of it.

The Law of the Jungle has no place for human hearts. He will never understand this. The most he will ever understand is that the Law is a very sad one.


	2. Growing Up

**Title:** Growing Up  
**Genre:** General  
**Characters:** Mowgli and Luri. Mentions Akru and Sura.  
**Warning:** Minor spoilers.  
**Summary:** It's a part of growing up, it's a part of life he has to accept.

* * *

When Luri forced Akru and Sura from the lair, Mowgli watched his brothers reluctantly leave. A part of him felt sorry for them. Another part of him was proud of them; they'd grown up and were on their own now.

But now, when it's Mowgli's turn to leave and Luri is snarling at him to drive him away, he's hurt.

No pride, just hurt.

Raising him as a wolf hasn't killed his human emotions and it hurts so much as his mother pushes him aside.

However, it's a part of growing up. A part of life he has no choice but to accept.


	3. Invisible

**Title:** Invisible  
**Genre:** General/Angst  
**Characters:** Sura, Mowgli and Lala  
**Pairings:** LalaxMowgli, SuraxLala  
**Warning:** Minor spoilers.  
**Summary:** Sura's invisible.

* * *

Sura watches her from a distance. He watches her watching Mowgli and it makes his heart ache inside his chest because she never looked at anyone like that before.

It wasn't so bad, when the rest of the world was as invisible as Sura was. It wasn't so bad when the one he had his heart set on didn't have her heart set on his brother.

Sura's stuck on the outside looking in as Lala tries to give her heart to Mowgli because she thinks she owes him that much. And Sura's more invisible now than he ever was before.


	4. Reflex

**Title:** Reflex  
**Genre:** General/Humor  
**Characters:** Luri, Akru, Sura, Mowgli  
**Warning:** None  
**Summary:** Humans are funny creatures.

* * *

"Stop that," Luri scolded her sons, sitting just a few feet away from the pups and man-cub.

"But mother, it's funny!" Sura said quickly, his tail wagging behind him.

"Watch what he does!" Akru pipped up, bowing in the same fashion as his brother as he let out a small bark-howl; Sura followed suit.

Every time one of the pups let out bark, or any other sudden sound, the man-cub would jerk back and blink. And when both Sura and Akru barked at the same time, their human brother finally fell over backwards, giggling like a fool.


	5. High Pain Tolerance

**Title:** High Pain Tolerance  
**Genre:** Genera;/Humor  
**Characters:** Mowgli, Luri, Sura, Akru  
**Warning:** None  
**Summary:** A young Mowgli learns the hard way that, sometimes, obsession hurts.

* * *

"Ouch."

Sura canted his head to the side. Akru blinked in confusion.

"Ouch."

Luri bit back the urge to laugh at the man-cub.

"Ouch."

"Mother, why doesn't he let it go?" Sura asked, edging closer to his human brother and wrinkling his brow upon seeing the rather ugly insect the human was holding.

"Mine!" Mowgli said defensively, then winced as the bug bit at his finger again. Then again. "Ouch."

"I think he's claimed it as his own," Luri said, canting her own head to the side as her human son stared at the bug with awe, even as it continued to bite at his fingers.


	6. She's So Beautiful

**Title:** She's So Beautiful  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Characters:** Sura, Lala  
**Pairing:** SuraxLala**  
Warning:** None  
**Summary:** He should stop pursuing her, but he can't help it.

* * *

"Stop following me," Lala says, eyes narrow as she stares her pack-mate down. "I mean it."

Sura whimpers, his ears falling back against his head. "But, Lala I--"

"I mean it, Sura," Lala growls.

"But... why?"

"I'm going to see Mowgli and I don't want you bothering us."

Sura's ears perk up and he furrows his brow, taking an unconscious step forward. Lala growls and bares her teeth and Sura stops in mid-step, giving Lala enough time to turn around and run to the man-cub.

Sura knows he should stop pursuing Lala because she's obviously not interested. But he can't help it, and she's even more beautiful when she's angry.


	7. Lovesick

**Title:** Lovesick  
**Genre:** General  
**Characters:** Sura, Bahgeera  
**Pairing:** SuraxLala**  
Warning:** None  
**Summary:** Sura feels sick, Bahgeera knows exactly what's causing his alleged illness.

* * *

Sura whined, putting a paw over his muzzle.

Bahgeera cocked a brow, sitting beside the young wolf. "What's the matter?"

"I think I'm sick. Or something," Sura replied, moving his paw away from his face to look at the panther.

"Go on."

"I feel nauseous," the wolf mumbled.

"Mhmm."

Sura wrinkled his brow. "I was talking with Lala earlier and I suddenly choked up," he whimpered again. "I thought I was going to be sick right then and there."

"Lala, you say?" Bahgeera asked, amusement in his voice.

Sura nodded. "Why?"

"I think I know what's wrong with you."

"What?"

The panther chuckled. "You're in love."


End file.
